One --Shot -- Saída De Emergência!
by Jul M
Summary: Isabella precisava urgentemente de uma boa quantia de dinheiro. O desespero a levou até a cogitar a sugestão impudica de sua grande amiga Ângela. O problema era que se caso ela acatasse a dica da amiga, ela estaria jogando por terra os seus princípios e a moralidade a respeito do certo e do errado... Mas o que ela poderia fazer depois de se deparar com UMA CERTA TENTAÇÃO


**ONE-SHOT**

**SAÍDA DE EMERGÊNCIA**

Isabella precisava de dinheiro e com urgência, ela estava quase sendo despejada e para piorar a sua situação, ela havia acabado de ser demitida. Ângela uma amiga de longa data, lhe sugeriu algo meio indecoroso... A idéia da moça era que Isabella se tornasse, pelo menos por um curto tempo, uma_Dama de Companhia..._

Isabella sempre criticou o tipo de vida que a amiga levava, pulando de cama em cama, comcaras ricos e desconhecidos, que tudo o que queriam de Ângela era apenas sexo. Mas dizem por aí, "que a ocasião faz o ladrão" e sem saída, Isabella acabou por aceitar a sugestão da amiga. Ângela lhe explicou, que Bella poderia apenas acompanhar pessoas, ela não precisava, necessariamente, dormir com clientes, todavia se o fizesse, ganharia bem mais por uma noite...

Isabella ignorou o comentário da amiga, aceitou o serviço porque realmente precisava pagar o seu aluguel, ela estava devendo ao seu senhoril mais de três meses de aluguel atrasado e isso representava uma quantia considerável, para quem não dispunha de recurso algum. Denotava um valor bem maior do que ela ganhava em uma noite servindo mesas no_CAFÉ DO JAMES_, aquele velho muquirana que pagava uma verdadeira mixaria para as suas garçonetes e ainda tentava abusar delas, cobrando certos favores... No entanto, o velhaco safado, na frente de sua esposa bancava o homem sério e honrado. James demitiu Isabella quando ela se recusou a dormir com ele, por solicitar um adiantamento de salário, e pior ainda, alegou que a menina tentou seduzi-lo e roubou-lhe dinheiro do caixa. Por todas essas acusações, ela foi colocada no olho da rua, sem nem um centavo no bolso, e agora, estava sendo ameaçada de ser despejada pelo sindico do edifício em que morava, caso não pagasse os aluguéis atrasados até o final de semana próximo.

Um amontoado de fatos adversos levou a menina a aceitar a ajuda de sua amiga. Isabella tinha um plano formado, ir a uma festa com um desses homens desconhecidos, lá, ser uma boa acompanhante e no final da festa, receber o valor devido sem precisar dormir com ninguém. Seria um bom plano, caso o homem que a contratou, não fosse tão atraente como aquele era. Isabella só teve um único namorado na vida, com ele, só teve uma única experiência sexual... A sua primeira relação não foi lá essas coisas, pois foi com ele que perdeu a virgindade, e o seu ex-namorado Mike, estava mais interessado em matar a sua vontade, do que satisfazê-la sexualmente. E depois daí, ela nunca mais tentou nada, nem mesmo arrumar um novo namorado.

Edward era um homem rico, que poderia ter a mulher que desejasse aos seus pés, e até que de certo modo, ele, realmente, as tinha, porque as mulheres ficavam se jogando para cima dele, porém ele sabia que aquele fato se dava por causa de seu poder, beleza e conta bancária. Só que naquela noite, ele aceitou o conselho de seu amigo de infância Emmett. Edward precisava comparecer a um evento de sua empresa e não queria chegar sozinho, porque sempre que ele chegava desacompanhado, as mulheres viam nele uma chance de ter mimos caros, então Emmett lhe sugeriu que contratasse uma_Dama de__Companhia_em uma das diversas Agências que ofereciam aquele serviço. O processo era bem simples, ela pagava pela companhia de uma bela mulher e ainda tinha o direito de escolher qual delas ele desejava ter ao seu lado, através de um book que continha a foto de todas as acompanhantes da agência. E se desejasse algo mais, era só pagar por fora. Muitas daquelas mulheres eram mesmo prostitutas de luxo, algumas até que não, elas apenas se limitavam a ser uma perfeita_Dama de Companhia,_mas isso era bem raro naquele meio.

Edward pensou até em recusar, mas quando soube que a sua ex-noiva estaria na festa, ele achou melhor não chegar lá sozinho. Tânia estava saindo de um casamento falido e estavam atrás de alguém para cravar as suas garras. Em hipótese alguma, seria ele a quem a Denali agarraria.

Quando Edward ligou para a Agência, a sua única exigência foi que a moça que lhe acompanhasse, deveria ser morena, não queria nenhuma loira e nem alguém pegajosa. Como ele não tinha tempo para escolher através do Book da Agência, ele resolveu confiar na escolha da proprietária.

A única coisa que Edward não esperava era encontrar alguém tão tentadora quanto quem a Agência de Acompanhantes lhe enviou. A bela morena tinha cabelos negros e longos, que caíam em suas costas com cascatas, a maquiagem era leve, tão perfeita que fazia com que o seu rosto exibisse uma expressão de anjo... Possuía um sorriso tímido que poderia ser comparado, ao de uma criança, por seus olhos grandes, cor de chocolate que o deixaram hipnotizado.

E se estava sendo uma grande tortura para Edward manter as mãos longe do corpo da bela Srta. Swan, imagine a situação para Isabella, como foi difícil não corar toda vez em que o homem a elogiava. Edward era educado, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, do tipo que puxava a cadeira para uma dama, ou que se levantava, todas as vezes que a dama fazia menção de se levantar. Ele era rico e bonito, Isabella não entendia o porquê de um homem como ele, se utilizar daquele tipo de serviço, ela apostaria um dedo da mão, que ele poderia ter quem ele quisesse sem precisar pagar pela companhia de quem quer que fosse, no entanto, ela estava grata de ter sido a escolhida para estar com ele naquela noite, porque assim pode conhecer um homem tão encantador quanto ele.

Edward passou a noite toda sentindo "um certo" incomodo em suas calças. O perfume da menina o estimulava. Dançar com ela, mesmo em uma pista cheia de gente, foi divino. Ter o corpo daquela morena, tão próximo ao seu, foi um inferno, ele estava completamente duro e louco por ela. E agora, que a noite estava acabando, Edward estava em um grande dilema, descobrir como era o corpo que se escondia dentro do lindo vestido negro ou acabar aquela noite sem mais nenhum contato...

...

Isabella nunca, em toda a sua vida, tinha agido daquele jeito. Mas aquele homem estava tirando todo o seu juízo e fazendo-a se comportar como uma verdadeira puta. Ele a agarrou dentro do carro, lhe beijou como muito desejo e ardor, os beijos eram quentes e luxuriosos, tanto que por causa deles, ela se deixou levar para um quarto de hotel de luxo, em companhia de um homem milionário. As roupas de Isabella ficaram perdidas no chão, assim como as calça cara do homem. Isabella estava deitada na cama de pernas abertas, sem calcinha, apenas vestindo o seu sutiã, os cabelos dela estavam totalmente bagunçados, os lábios inchados... Enquanto isso, Edward estava em pé, bem no meio das pernas dela, do lado de fora da cama, trajando uma mera camisa, o homem experiente, esfregava o seu cassete na buceta de Isabella, ele batia no clitóris da jovem com a cabeça do seu membro inchando, umas das pequenas mãozinhas da morena, segurava uma de suas pernas, a mantendo aberta para que ele a admirasse, a outra mão da moça, repousava um pouco acima, entre a sua barriga e a sua buceta.

Isabella não sentia vergonha dele, ela se sentia desejava e pegando fogo, ainda mais, quando Edward olhava para ela com tanto desejo vertendo dos olhos.

–- Você tem uma buceta desejável! - Edward declarou olhando para a menina — Que pede para ser fudida, muito bem fudida...

Isabella deu um leve sorriso, ela estava tomada pelo desejo, a morena levou uma de suas mãos para o seu clitóris e a outra segurava a sua coxa. Edward colocou a cabeça do pau dele na entrada da buceta da jovem, ele teve um pouco de dificuldade ao penetrar dentro dela, pois ela era muito apertada, até parecia uma total virgem, quando a cabeça entrou, ele arremeteu de uma única vez, fazendo a menina gemer alto e os olhos se arregalarem de tão profundo que ele foi.

Edward era muito grande, por um momento, ela achou que ele não fosse caber dentro dela. Se Bella comparasse o pau dele ao de Mike, o do ex-namorado, não chegaria nem a metade do tamanho do pênis de Edward.

Edward apoiou uma de suas mãos sobre a barriga de Isabella, para então, começar a fudê-la com força e vontade. Edward entrava e saia com pericia naquela buceta pequena e apertada.

–- Delicia! - Ele gemeu olhando para a jovem — Você tem uma bucetinha bem apertada neném!

Isabella gemeu em resposta e isso foi o bastante para Edward a fuder com mais força. Os gemidos de Isabella não eram falsos e Edward sabia, e o fato dela corar, toda vez que ele olha nos olhos dela, mostrava muito mais do que ela queria mostrar.

Edward mudou a posição deles, se livrando de sua camisa. Ele se deitou na cama, deixando Isabella por cima. Ele deu uma leve tapa na bunda da menina, então ordenou que ela o montasse. E foi o que a morena fez, ela o montou com perfeição, mesmo com a sua pouca experiência, Isabella passou a subir e descer no pau do homem, fazendo ambos gemer em êxtase.

Edward dizia palavras vulgares, coisas que Isabella nunca havia ouvido na vida, mas o seu tesão era tanto, que ela não se importou, ou ficou chocada... Ela queria mais e mais daquele homem. A moça passou a movimentar os quadris para frente e para trás, dando reboladas encima do pau do maior, ou ainda, pulava sobre ele, mantendo o membro dele bem dentro da buceta dela, o levando a se aprofundar mais nela.

–- Isso neném, vai! Engole o meu pau com essa sua bucetinha gostosa! - Edward dizia dando mais tapinhas na bunda da menina, a fazendo gemer.

Edward sabia que Isabella era jovem, bem jovem por sinal, mas sabia também, que naquele momento, nada importava, ele queria mesmo era ver a menina gozar em seu pau. E foi o que Isabella fez, ela gozou gritando e fazendo muito barulho, tanto que o deixou encantado, depois que ele entendeu que era ela quem os fazia e por causa dele...

Edward, rapidamente, deitou a menina de lado, então votou a penetrá-la com delicadeza. Ele se enterrava por completo dentro daquela cavidade gostosa, fudia a buceta da morena como se fosse o sinal dos tempos. Edward metia com força dentro dela, muita força mesmo, fazendo ambos gemer em deleite.

Ele estava inchado e pronto para gozar. Isabella tinha as pernas abertas, ela as segurava com as mãos, enquanto Edward estava com as mãos apertando os seios dela por cima do sutiã, a menina gemia como uma gata manhosa no cio, já o homem se enterrava com prazer dentro da buceta dela.

Edward meteu, meteu e meteu, até que Isabella gritou gozando novamente, quando estava preste a gozar, ele se retirou de dentro dela, removendo o preservativo, então gozou melando a coxa da menina e espirrando na buceta dela.

Ele fez de propósito, ele queria marcar território, ele desejava isso e se outro homem fosse ter aquela mulher, naquela noite, saberia que ele a fudeu, porque era o seu sêmen que estava ali, era o seu cheiro que teria no corpo da morena.

Isabella chupou o pau de Edward, obedecendo à ordem que ele dera a ela, a menina chupava a cabeça do pau do homem e o tocava com as mãos, o masturbando, enquanto, o chupava. Isabella chupou Edward até que ele gozasse em sua boca, enchendo-a com o seu prazer...

...

O dinheiro pago pela noite foi bem mais do que Isabella esperava. Edward saiu enquanto ela dormia, ele deixou um cheque bem gordo para ela, que ficou chocada com tanto dinheiro. Ela enfim, conseguiu pagar o aluguel e guardou um pouco. Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que tinha estado na cama com aquele homem quente e tentador. Hoje ela estava sentada em frente a uma Senhora de meia idade, esperando ser chamada para uma entrevista, na qual tentaria uma vaga de secretaria.

–- Srta. Isabella Swan! - A Senhora de idade a chamou — O Sr. Cullen vai atender você agora! A primeira porta a esquerda.

A morena sorriu gentil para a mulher e caminhou em direção ao local indicado, Isabella passou a mão pela saia preta que vestia, fazendo conjunto com uma blusa branca e saltos pretos. A morena entrou na sala de cabeça baixa e caminhou em direção a cadeira vazia em frente à mesa.

–- Srta. Swan! - A voz veio como gelo em suas veias. Isabella ofegou...

A menina levantou o rosto e então se viu frente a frente com os olhos verdes mais intensos que já vira na vida. Edward não estava diferente, estava tão surpreso quanto à jovem.

–- Você... - Ela disse chocada fazendo o homem dar um sorriso torto.

Edward pegou o interfone da mesa e ordenou que a secretaria não deixasse ninguém entrar e cancelasse todas as outras entrevistas.

–- Você tem um currículo ótimo Srta. Swan! - Ele disse com sarcasmos — Mas eu vou precisar fazer um teste antes de contratá-la.

Isabella engoliu em seco, mas o seu corpo todo se rendeu aquele olhar.

...

De joelhos no chão, com a boca no pau de Edward, completamente nua, com os cabelos preso, Isabella chupava Edward com gosto, matando a saudade dos dias em que não se viram. Para ela, que achava que nunca mais iria ver aquele homem, que mexeu com todas as suas terminações nervosas, se engano! Ali estava ela, de joelhos, de frente para ele, o chupando como se fosse uma meretriz...

Edward sentia-se preso a ela, ele precisava se afundar naquela buceta pequena e apertada, pois só Isabella era assim. Ele colocou a menina no sofá, que havia em sua sala, a melhor invenção já feita para aquele tipo de lugar... Ele sabia bem disso, porque Isabella não era a primeira mulher que ele comia naquele móvel, mas se dependesse dele, seria a última. Isabella estava deitada de frente para ele com as pernas abertas, Edward tinha o seu pau esfregando a buceta dela, causando um atrito de prazer para ambos.

A menina estava com a face vermelha, os lábios inchados por causa dos beijos urgentes trocados com ele... Isabella ajudou Edward a penetrá-la, ela se sentia cheia, bem completa quando ele entrou por inteiro dentro dela.

Edward a fudia com força, fazendo com que ambos gemessem e então, ele mudou a posição dos dois, virando Isabella, deixando ela de costas para ele e espalhada no sofá. Edward passou a entrar e sair dela, bem devagar, a fudendo lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que as suas mãos dele seguravam a bunda dela. Edward tinha uma visão perfeita de seu pau entrando e saindo da buceta de Isabella...

Edward segurou Isabella pela bunda e começou fudê-la com força, entrando e saindo vigorosamente, falando palavras obscenas a fazendo ambos gemerem aturdidos.

A menina gritava pedido por mais e mais forte. O homem ia à loucura com os gemidos da menina. Edward apertava a bunda de Isabella, a abrindo, fazendo assim com que ela visse o pau dele entrando e saindo da buceta rosada dela.

Isabella gemia como uma cadela no cio, pedido para ele fodê-lá com maia força e Edward obedecia com perfeição. Isabella gritou gozando no pau do homem que não parou de meter, um só instante dentro nela, até que ele próprio gozou encima da sua bunda da mulher, deixando-a toda melada com o gozo dele.

...

–- A Srta. está contratada! - Edward disse arrumando a gravata de volta no lugar.

Isabella já estava devidamente vestida, mas aparentava os lábios inchados, mas aquilo não era nada, se comparado ao estado de sua buceta, que fora arrombada pelo seu chefe.

–- Passe na recepção! - Edward disse — A Senhora Sue lhe dirá o que precisa saber, você será a minha nova secretaria! - Ele disse não escondendo um sorriso malicioso. — Pode se retirar agora Srta. Swan.

Isabella não disse nada, mas ela sabia que aquele emprego seria muito prazeroso para ela...

–- Srta. Swan! - Edward a chamou antes que ela abrisse a porta — Você não deve usar calcinha...

Oh sim... esse emprego seria muito prazeroso...

THE END

Nao deixe de comenta meninas!


End file.
